This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Software disseminated by the informatics group: MSDaPl has been disseminated to the University of Washington Neuroproteomics Center and the laboratory of Lars Malmstroem at ETH Zurich.